Brian's Healing
by Fergsgang
Summary: This story takes place after Anthony has died and while Sully is still in hiding.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and to the show belong to the creators of the show, to CBS and The Sullivan Company.

"**Brian's healing"**

Chapter 1

Brian came in from doing chores to find his Mother finishing up supper. Michaela was looking forward to a supper with her family because the past three nights she had been busy with patients and was not able to eat with her family. Matthew is at the table writing a letter, and Katie is running around playing. Michaela looked up when she heard him come in,

"Are you finished with your chores?"

"Yea"

"Good, supper will be ready shortly. Why don't you wash up and put Katie in her chair."

"Ok."

Matthew moves his papers as Michaela sets the food on the table and Brian is back from washing up and putting Katie in her chair and they all sit down to eat.

"Brian, would you say the blessing?"

"No" – The last thing Brian felt like doing was thanking God for anything. God had done nothing good for him. He had taken his mother, his biological father had run out on him, the man he had come to see as his father was in hiding, his mother and brother spent all their time trying to free him and his best friend was dead, he was not going to say the blessing!

"Brian?!"

"I don't want to Ma."

Michaela, with a look of confusion on her face said, "Alright, I will," and she proceeded to say the blessing and the family started to eat.

"How was school today, Brian?"

"Fine" he said short and curt.

Again Michaela is taken back by Brian's demeanor. "Well do you have any homework, tonight?"

"Yea" Brian replied, thinking to himself I haven't done my homework for the past two days so probably won't tonight either.

"Has Miss Theresa started any new projects?"

"Yea, we started studying the Civil War."

"That must be real interesting and sometimes confrontational. Has anyone gotten upset talking about it?"

"There has been a couple of times that kids started getting upset," Brian's cold wall is starting to come down and he is enjoying once again having a conversation with his ma and he has been wanting to share with her the trouble he has been having with Charles.

"There still some kids who think blacks should be slaves and that the South should have won the war."

"Oh, has there been any trouble – suddenly there is a load noise followed by Katie crying – she has dropped her milk glass and spilled all over herself and the floor. Michaela quickly reacts to this. "Katie, sweetheart, it will be alright. Here mama will dry you off. It is ok." Wolf is already cleaning up the milk that hit the floor. "You needed a bath tonight anyway Kates we will just start it a little early." Katie has stopped crying but has again interrupted Brian's time to talk with his ma. "Brian will you please get some bath water ready for Katie while I get her out of these wet clothes?"

"Sure." Brian replied disheartedly. Again life step in and stomped on him.

Michaela was so busy with Katie that she did not notice Brian's body language as he headed to get the tub for Katie's bath, but Matthew noticed.

When Michaela had bathed Katie, read her a book, and put her down for the night, she returned to help Matthew finish cleaning up the supper dishes.

"Dr. Mike, I'm a little worried about Brian."

"Why is that, Matthew?"

"Something seems to be bothering him."

"What do you mean?"

"Well first he wouldn't pray."

"True."

"He left the table with some force and looked rather dejected when he went up the stairs."

"Do you know of anything bothering him?"

"No, but I think something is."

"I wonder if he and Sarah are having problems. She hasn't been by in a while."

"I don't know, that could be it, you know how much trouble you women can be."

With that both of them laughed.

"I will go up and check on him as soon as were done here. Matthew did you hear anything from that Philadelphia lawyer yet?"

"Sorry, Dr. Mike I haven't but I will tell you as soon as we hear from him. It hasn't been that long since I sent him our letter."

"Your right, I guess I am just anxious."

"We will find someone, Dr. Mike, I promise." With that Matthew kissed her on the cheek and said, "I am going to go out and check on the horses."

Michaela shook her head and continued to wipe off the table. After making sure everything was properly done she then headed upstairs. She knocked softly on Brian's door and then went in. Brian was already under the covers in bed and his eyes were closed. Michaela went over to turn down the lamp and noticed Brian's homework laying there and saw that it wasn't done. "I am going to have to ask him about that in the morning," she thought to herself. She then sat down on his bed and watched him. She thought maybe he wasn't quite asleep yet and would open his eyes, but he didn't. She just sat there for a while watching him sleep. Then she brushed his hair back and leaned over and kissed him on the forehead and left his room. When Brian heard the door close he opened his eyes. He did not feel like talking to his ma, there was nothing she could do and they would just get interrupted again. He knew he should probably tell her that he had been having trouble sleeping but hadn't. He laid there thinking back over the days events. The remarks Charles had made at school about how glad he was that Anthony was dead because he didn't want to have to listen to why blacks should have equal rights. Charles had said they are not equal. The more he talks the madder Brian gets. From that he shifted to thinking about Grace and how he had been trying to talk to Grace about how much he is missing Anthony but Grace wouldn't stop and talk to him and she was even mean to him about it. Even Robert E. was to busy to talk to him when he stopped at the livery after school. From there Brian went out to the cave to see his Pa maybe talking to him would help but as usual his Pa was not there so he returned home and did his chores. As he laid there tossing and turning growing more and more frustrated that he couldn't sleep, becoming more and more angry that Anthony was gone, and more and more frustrated that he had no one to talk to.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As the sun started to rise Brian got up, got dressed, and headed out the door to do his chores so he could be sure and be gone before his Ma or Matthew were up. The last thing he felt like doing this morning was talking to anyone.

About an hour later Katie had woke up and decided her ma needed to be awake also.

"Katie, sweetheart, how are you this morning? Well lets you and I get dress and then go down and have some breakfast."

Michaela got dressed and then dressed Katie and on her way down stairs stopped to wake Brian up, remembering she wanted ask him about his homework paper she had seen the night before. She gently knocked on the door and then opened it. She was surprised to see his bed already made and him not in it. As she closed the door and turn to go down stairs Matthew stepped out of his room.

"Good morning, Dr. Mike."

"Morning Matthew, did you hear Brian get up this morning?"

"Nope, he already dressed?"

"Yes, his bed is made and he is gone."

"Probably out doing chores, I'll go out and help him finish up."

"Thank you Matthew, I will start breakfast. Well Katie shall we go make breakfast."

Katie is in her high chair and Michaela is at the stove cooking some eggs when Matthew comes back in the house. Michaela looks up expecting to see both her sons when Matthew states, "Brian is not outside. The horses had been fed and the stalls raked, but he's gone."

This brings a very concerned look on Michaela's face and she is wondering if the undone homework is the cause for Brian's leaving early. "Has he said anything to you lately about school?"

"No, like what?"

"I don't know, I just went into his room last night and saw where he hadn't done his homework and that is so not like him."

"No it's not. What are you going to do?"

"I'm not sure but if my schedule allows it I think I will try to meet up with him after school and spend some time with him."

Brian is sitting in Robert E's shop, just sitting in a corner looking at the hat Anthony had given him and crying. Suddenly he spots a small bottle halfway hidden under some straw. He goes over and picks it up; it is one of the bottles Grace has been drinking out of. Brian stares at it and finally opens it and takes a drink. It burns all the way down but then it was not so bad. So he took a few more sips. He soon realized that it was time to head to school so he put the bottle back where he found it and headed towards the school house.

"Good morning Brian."

Brian turned to see Sarah, "Hey, Sarah."

She is close enough to detect the distinct order from his breath.

"Brian what have you been doing!!"

Brain, in a very detached voice responded, "Headed to school."

"You know what I mean, what were you drinking? When did you start doing this?"

"It is no big deal I found a bottle and took a couple (more like four or five) of drinks and but it back."

"It is to a big deal. What if Dr. Mike finds out?"

"She would actually have to care to find out."

"What are you talking about? Brian you have been acting different for a few days now, what is wrong?"

By this time they had walked to the school house where a group of boys are huddle together excitedly talking about something.

"Nothings wrong, I am going to see what Steven and those guys are up to. Talk to you at lunch."

With that Brian walked away from Sarah leaving her very frustrated with him.

"Hey Steven, what's going on?"

"Hey Brian, John got some cigars and we are going to meet at the creek after school and smoke them, want to come?"

"Sure."

Sarah was listening to this conversation and is shocked by Brian's response. Something is wrong, this isn't Brian?

At that moment Miss Theresa rang the bell and they all headed inside.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dorothy is standing in the Gazette doorway watching for Michaela and she finally sees her coming towards the clinic. So Dorothy heads over towards the Clinic and as Michaela pulls the wagon up outside the clinic Dorothy arrives there.

"Good morning Michaela."

"Good morning, Dorothy."

Michaela hands Katie down to Dorothy as she climbs down the wagon herself.

"Oh Katie you seem bigger everyday I see you."

"She certainly seems to be growing."

"Michaela I wanted to ask you about Brian. I don't seem to be able to catch up with him."

"What do you mean?"

"Well he hasn't stopped in to see me for the past few days and that is just not like him."

"No it certainly isn't. I have been so busy with patients this week that I haven't had anytime with him."

"I saw him trying to talk to Grace the other day and it looked like Grace wouldn't talk to him. I am worried about her."

"Me too, let's eat lunch there today and she how she is doing?"

"Sounds fine, I will see you for lunch then."

"Bye Dorothy." As Dorothy walks away Michaela gets a very frustrated look on her face. She was most definitely going to find some time to visit with Brian.

Miss Theresa, "Alright children put your reading books away and get out your math homework."

The class proceeds with everyone getting out their homework and Miss Theresa calling on different students for answers and having them explain how they worked the problem, then . . . "Brian what did you get for an answer on number 8?"

Brian just sits there and doesn't answer.

"Brian, what answer did you get?"

Brian has is head lowered and can't meet Miss Theresa's eyes as he quietly states, "I didn't get that problem done."

With that Miss Theresa walks back where Brian is sitting and looks at his homework paper.

"Brian you did not complete your homework. Why?"

Brian just shrugs his shoulders, while several of the students whisper among themselves about being surprise that he doesn't have his homework done.

"Brian please see me after school today."

"Yes, Miss Theresa."

Miss Theresa went on with the rest of the lesson and Brian just sat there seemingly unaffected by the fact he was going to have to try and explain himself after school.

As Dorothy reaches the Clinic door it opens with Mrs. Jones and her daughter Sally walking out with Michaela.

"Keep her in bed, have her drink that tea, and keep a close eye on her. If her fever goes up or the pain in her side gets worse come see me immediately."

"I will thank you Dr. Mike."

"Drink the tea and rest Sally and hopefully it will just go away." Michaela said as she brushed the young girls head.

"Ok, Dr. Mike."

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Jones and Sally."

"Good afternoon, Dorothy."

Mrs. Jones and Sally head on up the street toward their home.

"Are you ready for lunch Michaela?"

"Just a minute let me write some things on Sally's chart first."

"Poor girl, she certainly didn't look like she was feeling very well."

"No she isn't." reply Michaela as she wrote some things are her chart. "There now we can go."

The two ladies walk out of the Clinic and over towards Grace's café.

As the students eat lunch Brian is sitting with Sarah and Steven. Charles and a group of boys are near by. Sarah is hoping she can find out what is bothering Brian.

"Steven you going to be able to go fishin with me on Saturday?"

"My pa hasn't given me an answer yet but I think I will be able to go."

"You boys won't be doing any fishing if you get caught smoking those cigars. You both aren't really going to do that, are you?"

Steven replied first, "Yea I am going to. My pa smokes them and I have always wanted to know what it was like," as he looks to Brian for his response.

"Yea I think it will be fun and no one is going to get caught unless someone snitches on us." Brian flashes a cold stare towards Sarah.

"Brian you know this is wrong."

Brian tired of her questioning him so he gets up and walks away. Sarah sat there very frustrated. What is going on with Brian?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Michaela and Dorothy are finishing up their lunch when Matthew comes walking up. "Afternoon Miss Dorothy. Hey Dr. Mike I got that board replaced in the coral fence and then I worked on the chicken coop."

"Thank you Matthew, did you have some lunch?"

"Yea, I fixed me a sandwich from the ham last night. I was going to go over and send a telegram off to Mr. Wilson's office to see if they have received the other information I sent them."

"Who is Mr. Wilson?" Dorothy inquired.

"He is a Philadelphia lawyer that Matthew found out about. We are hoping he will take Sully's case."

"Do you feel he is good?"

"Matthew has done a lot of checking into it and found out that he just graduated first in his class from Columbia and looking to make a name for himself. So having a high profiled case against the government would just do that for him, especially if he would win."

"Oh, Michaela I hope he will take the case," as she reaches across and squeezes Michaela's hand.

"I'll go send the telegram. See ya later Dr. Mike, Miss Dorothy."

"Bye Matthew" both ladies replied

"Alright students put your grammer away it is time to continue our study about the Civil War. I warn you again that any improper comments will not be tolerated." As several students look at each other and some are snickering. "Alright today I want to tell you about the Underground Railroad. The Underground Railroad was a vast network of people who helped fugitive slaves escape to the North and to Canada. It was not run by any single organization or person. Rather, it consisted of many individuals – whites as well as coloreds."

"What! You mean white people helped the slaves escape?" cried out Charles

"Yes." Responded Miss Theresa

"That is not right." Charles spouted

"What do you mean, that is not right. Some "white" people believed and still do that it is wrong to treat blacks differently." stated Sarah.

"The Underground Railroad moved hundreds of slaves northward each year." As Miss Theresa said this Charles gets more and more frustrated. "For the slave, running away to the North was anything but easy."

"Good!!"

"Charles, I will not warn you again about inappropriate comments. The first step was to escape form the slaveholder. For many slaves, this meant relying on his or her own resources. Sometimes a "conductor," posing as a slave, would enter a plantation and then guide the runaways northward."

"Miss Theresa?"

"Yes, Carrie."

"You mean other blacks would risk their own freedom to help others?"

"Yes Carrie they would."

"I would never risk my freedom to help a "nigger." Charles blurted out.

All this time Brian's anger has been building. He did not like Charles to start with and he so wanted to just punch him out.

"Charles that will be enough!!! You will stay after school and another inappropriate comment and I will send you home!!"

The rest of the lesson went on without any more outbursts but Charles continued to make comments to his friends and low enough Miss Theresa did not hear them but Brian did. Some of the comments had to do with being glad that Anthony was no longer around. This just added to Brian's anger.

When the school day came to an end Brian took off immediately from the school house and Miss Theresa could not stop him because she was helping some of the younger children. Once outside he walked over to John, Steven and few other boys.

"Shall we go have some fun, boys." John exclaimed holding out the cigars

In which all the boys said "Yea, let's go."

At that same time Sarah walked up and said, "Brian, are you going to walk me home?"

"No not today." He said matter of factly and he turned and started to walk off. Sarah then grabbed Brian's arm and turned him around.

"What are you doing? You don't smoke cigars. What's the matter with you? Please talk to me?"

"There is nothing bothering me other than you!" And he again turned and walked away leaving Sarah standing there with tears in her eyes.

She watched Brian and the other guys walk off and then turned to walk home by herself, as tears were forming in her eyes and threatening to spill over she was wondering what has happened to Brian.


End file.
